


[Podfic] The End of All Things

by Avanie



Series: [Podfic] Picture Prompts [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pictures, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tumblr Prompt, Yenn is powerful, and they love her, but happy ending, cuz fuck yeah, dont worry i will comfort you, fair warning, hahah, i love torturing you all, picture prompt, she loves her two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanie/pseuds/Avanie
Summary: She steps into the cool air of the building and the crooning grows in volume. The words are mournful, and the lilt is familiar, she cocks her head as she follows it.“Jaskier?” She calls. “Is that you?”The singing stops for a moment, echoing off the empty stone walls.[Podfic version]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: [Podfic] Picture Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967845
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The End of All Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566882) by [DaisyAnneWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyAnneWinchester/pseuds/DaisyAnneWinchester). 



**Listen:** [Dropbox Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1C36LsjmFCgp2U-bUCIAMMBiT6XaV8zMG/view?usp=sharing)

**Listen:** [Mediafire Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/89dsgl69dbrvivi/%255BPodfic%255DTheEndofAllThings.mp3/file)

  


**Original Text:** [The End of All Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566882)

Please consider leaving a comment or kudos for the author!

 **Author:** [DaisyAnneWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyAnneWinchester/pseuds/DaisyAnneWinchester) | **Reader:** [Avanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanie)

 **Length:** 12:17 | **Size:** 16.8MB


End file.
